bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord Ulquiorra/Archivo 4
¡Bienvenido a mi página de discusión! Por favor, deja tus mensajes a continuación, procurando poner un título y firmar todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Muchas gracias ^^ Anteriores versiones 1 2 3 Ayuda Lord Ulquiorra. Como ud sabe, me he interesado en entrar al gotei 13. Recientemente el Cap. de la 11va Division (Abraham2727), me ha invitado a formar parte de su escuadron como 4° puesto; a lo que me gustaria formar parte. aunque no me puedo conectar mucho tiempo a Internet diariamente, si lo hago muy seguido. Es decir me conecto casi todos los dias; mas no por largo rato, asi que me gustaria que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Gracias. P.D. Me gustaria saber que ha pasado con la Capitana Lady Konan, por que inicialmente quise entrar a su escuadron, y debido a que ud no estuvo por un buen rato , no pudimos formalizar. Tambien me gustaria llegar a capitanear algun escuadron; si me dice alguna Mision hare lo posible por lograrla. Dispuesto a Todo. (jejeje) Daruno.De.Jador Hola otra vez!! Gracias por la crítica. Solo te quería decir que si me gustaría el cargo, aunque aun me faltan cosas por mejorar, yd ebo enmendarlas antes de subir un peldaño más. Me sirvó la crítica, debo de tomarlo con más calma. Por cierto, creo que la edición de los episodios va por buen camino. La capitana de la 8ava División se ha puesto las pilas y se ha encargado de ir administrando casi todo en cuanto a la repartición de episodios, meintrás yo solo mejoro "un poco" el aspecto visual de lás páginas. Han empezado a ingresar más usuarios y estoy pensando una forma de administrar mejor mi division. Ya casi esta terminada la primer temporada del anime, así que aunque nos falta mucho, lo lograremos. Un saludo!! Abraham2727 22:40 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Protección en Lista de Episodios Am, ¿por qué la has protegido? :S Bueno, la edición que quería hacer y con la que me quede sólo con las ganas era añadir esto: :«¡Terror! El monstruo que se enconde en las profundidades» :«Kyōfu! Chika ni hisomu kaibutsu» (恐怖！地下に潜む怪物) Es el nuevo capítulo, el 259, que ha sido anunciado hace poco ;) :P.--Lon-ami 23:42 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Patrulando por ahi (me viene a la mente Bob Esponja) encontre esto: *DESCRIPCION DE LAS ZANPAKUTOU supongo que cuando lo veas sabrás que hacer... Por cierto, los capítulos del manga no tienen redirecciones a otras wikis (ingelsa y en aleman), no se si podrías ponerselas.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 16:02 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!! De hecho, en la wiki alemana, si hay una página para cada capítulo (ahora andan aplicandose y poniendose las pilas en eso, ya van en el capítulo 50, aunque están incompletos). Auqnue no haya una página para cada capítulo, recuerda que puedes usar el # para indicar el encabezado y se redirija ahi, como : *en:The Death and the Strawberry#001. Death & Strawberry Pero claro, es tu decisión ponerlas o no, no estoy seguro si es obligatorio tener interwikis, pero a lo mejor en algun caso se necesiten (y a veces es complicado encontrar un tema en otras wikis ). Saludos!! Abraham2727 17:33 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola! ¿Ya has encontrado imágenes para esta semana? Si es así, ya es hora de poner la nueva sección en la portada, ¿no? JBleach 21:00 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Hola bien ahora que lo dices si requiero ayuda acabo de adoptar la pag del señor de los anillos y nececito ayuda para poner todo en orden podrias hecharme una mano porfis. Subaru 04:42 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagenes ordenadas Hola capitan general!, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas: *1.-Como se ponen las tablas de colores? e intentado hacerlo pero me salen de color blanco y con varias lineas, se que eso se puede cambiar, al igual que el tamaño pero no me aparece nada sobre los colores. *2.-Las imagenes son muy problematicas para mi, quiero poner las imagenes de mis personajes favoritos ordenadas como por ejemplo la del capitan abraham, pero me salen desordenadas y cuando pongo una y luego intento poner otra me aparece esto "tu imagen a sido puesta, puedes volver a editar" no me aparece presisamente con esas palabras pero es asi,cosa que me impide poner mas. *3.-Y cuado edito el articulo de las imagenes en mi perfil me aparece n letras de manuscrito ¿Como se quita?. Gracias, espero respuestas. Atentamente.Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:05 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias, preferiria hacerlo yo mismo pero eso de galery ¿como es?...si pudiera explicarmelo... Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:22 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro!! el teniente de la 11ª division, desea cooperar con el proyecto, le informare que haga este trabajo. *Ha ocurrido algo Lord, el Teniente de la 11ª Division Kenji Sasabaki, no ha respondido a mi mensaje,en el cual le he asignado el episodio semanal,por el momento no te puedo ayudar,mi salud se ha visto comprometida desde hace un buen rato, y por ende no he terminado el episodio 13,(solo he hecho cosas menores) por esta misma causa yo misma no puedo realizar el episodio semanal.Lamento informarle esto Comandante Deva. Lady Konan----Archivo:8.jpeg